


A Ring Around Your Finger

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Just some romantic Jensen and Jared fluff. Those boys love each other so much.





	A Ring Around Your Finger

Jensen caressed Jared's hand before lifting it to his lips and kissing the ring on his lover's finger.  
“Jen,” Jared asked, surprised. “What..?”

“You remember when I gave you this, Jay? Slipped it on your finger? It was the happiest day of my life. You and I, we exchanged our vows in private, but for me those vows are more binding than any recited in a church.”

Jared cupped Jensen's chin and kissed him, his smile sunny and warm. “Underneath that grumpy exterior you're the most romantic dude on the planet.”

“No, only with you, “ Jensen replied, his hand smoothing back his lover's rumpled hair. “You bring out the sap in me, always have. I don't know what fairy godmother brought us together on the show, but she did real good.”

Jared grinned. “At a guess, she was a he, and went by the name of Kripke.”

“Whatever, “ Jensen said, his grin equalling his lover's. “He still wove his magic in bringing us together. You won't believe me, Jay, but I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you when you presented yourself on set, dressed in shabby jeans and a brown hoodie, those ridiculous bangs hiding your face.”

“You think I didn't fall for you? “ Jared murmured. “You were so fucking pretty, and when you turned those green eyes on me, I was hooked.”

 

Jensen's expression became serious. “Tell me you'll never leave me, Jay. Promise me you'll love me forever.”  


Jared pulled the other man into his arms, aware that Jensen's fear of losing him was real, if absurd.  
“Nothing can separate us. I'll always be at your side, in your bed. I love you more than life itself. But if it makes you feel better, ask me every day, and I'll never get tired of giving you the same answer.”

“Come on then, lover-boy. Let me see just how true your words are, “ Jensen chuckled.

Grinning, Jared slid his arms under the older man's body and lifted him bridal-style. “Oh, sweetheart, you are going to be the fortunate recipient of Jared Padalecki's awesome boudoir talents. In other words, I'm gonna ride you until you're out of your pretty little mind.”

Held securely in the taller man's arms, Jensen looked up at him in wonder. How had he gotten so lucky? How had they gotten so lucky?

The end


End file.
